


Hatred & Temptation

by MorganasCrow



Category: Keeping Mum (2005), Merlin (TV), Red Mist | Freakdog (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Body Modification, F/F, Goths, Hatred, Intertext, Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Trans Character, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is hated in her homeland... would she find acceptance in her new country?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with the story of Roni Lachowicz AKA Miss XRonix (http://missxronix.tumblr.com/)

"Send every bit of that hate to me!"  
\- Suicide Silence (Don't Die)

Morgana woke up. She has finally been herself. A long time ago she had been struggling with terrific emotional pain. Being born in the incorrect body she had suffered so much. She had suffered from several cases of bullying. She had expressed her emotional pain on her outside... She was watching her reflection in the mirror, contemplating all the changes in her physical appearance and realized every single scar on her soul, projected into her outside. She was watching her crimson and raven dreadlocks, adorned with the flesh tunnels and flesh plugs she used to bear in her ears. She tangled the dreadlocks into her earlobes, bearing the enormous 2 inch tunnels. She watched the 11/16" tunnel in her helix, interlaced with three industrial piercings through her auricle. She watched the line of eyebrow spike piercings through the place where her eyebrows used to be before she shaved it. She watched the industrial piercing in the bridge of her nose, five rings paving her dorsum, the tunnels in her septum and alæ, two smaller tunnels in her upper lip, dolphin bites and labret spike in her chin and finally the 18,7/16" plugs in her cheeks.  
She smiled and stuck out her tongue - she had her tongue tie removed, so she could produce her whole tongue split through the median lingual sulcus and check other piercings - several through her tongue, the ring hanging from her uvula, the other one hanging from her upper lip tie. Then she checked her forehead - she had two steel horns implanted underneath her skin as well as five teflon implants in each of her eyebrows.  
Then she watched the rest of her body. Her forearms and backs of her hands were adorned with mystically shaped silicone implants. Her frame was painted from neck to heel, adorned with tattoos and occasional scarifications - either cutting, either branding.  
She - the beautiful girl - had had these mods already when she was a boy. Now she has finally been herself. She got dressed - fishnet garters, high leather boots and long lacing gloves. Then she made her make up - concealed her face with white powder, added black on her lips, painted her shaved eyebrows and drew lines of Horus' eyes around her eyeballs, all tattooed black. Finally she put her pale blue contact lenses into her eyes, so they looked like Husky's.  
In the end she put her latex dress on and grabbed a long crimson tie. She turned around and carefully lead it through the dozen and one silver rings. She tied her corset piercing, adorning her bare back shown from her dress. Now she was looking perfect. So she was able to go to her job - besides singing as her hobby she was owner of a tattoo/body mod studio.

* * *

"Matky strašej historkama vo mně děti,

po městě se šušká že jsem Anděl Smrti!"

//Mothers scare their kids with creepy stories 'bout me,

Rumours spread 'round the town that I'm the Angel of Death!"

\- Terror Crew (Sem prokletej//I'm Curs'd)

Morgana locked the door and walked out of her studio. She was ready to go home and relax. She was seeing the hot bathtub in front of her eyes. She took few steps towards home when something glass shattered on the wall right in front of her. Some guys were standing on the opposite pavement, holding beer bottles. "See it, the freak!" they screamed. "It ain't dude nor chick," yelled one of them, whisking the bottle against Morgana. It missed her just a few inches. Morgana felt the shards getting lost in her hair and piercing her pale skin. In the sounds of mockery and hatred she fled.

* * *

  
Morgana had enough. She had been hated and bullied here for long enough. She packed up all her stuff, including everything from her studio. She decided to leave her home for a place she was not supposed to be despised for her appearance, for her sexuality, for her whatever. She didn't have much possessions to carry. She bought her plane ticket online - tomorrow she's taking off to Britain.

"I want to let go off the pain I've held so long,  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone!]"  
\- Linkin Park (Somewhere I Belong)


	2. II.

"Dáš cokoli ať už to nebolí."

//You'd given anything for it to cease hurting.//

\- Dymytry (Dej bůh štěstí //God Bring Us Luck//)

 

Morgana has given almost all her money for having her new tattoo and body mod studio arranged. Dark Vixen studio was ready, but Morgana needed to get a second job - at least part time. She was heading towards the city center to look for any job - hoping she could become a cleaning lady or something like this. As she was roaming the streets, she noticed an advertisement at the shopwindow: " _Industrial-gothic band_ Graveyard Angels  _is looking for a vocalist. Requirements - clean vocals, screaming. Other musical skills welcome. ASAP. If free this Saturday, £15 for the evening..."_ Saturday... that's four days to master lyrics. But Morgana can scream so no one will recognize if she won't remember the words. Oh, lucky me that I've learnt false chord vocals by myself, she thought.

* * *

Arthur was sitting at the chair with his guitar and started to feel desperate. Four or five dudes came to try to sing, but they really sucked in comparison to Agravaine who let them down. They all were losing hope - he watched Gwaine, twiddling his drumsticks, and Percival sitting next to him, his fingers pulling the bass strings whilst his right hand absentmindedly tangled into Gwaine's hair. Then the door opened. They all rose their eyes, but it was just Merlin. Not that Arthur weren't happy for seeing his boyfriend, but it sucked this way. They were done... Merlin brought coffee for all of them and after he gave Arthur his latte, kissing his cheek, he sat back to his keyboard and began to play with theremin absentmindedly.

"OK, I'll call it off," stated Arthur when suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Yep?" half called, half yawned Percival. The door opened to frame the gothic fairy on the doorstep. "I heard you were looking for a vocalist," uttered Morgana sheepishly. Percival laughed when he heard girl's thin voice: "We need someone who knows how to scream properly," he answered. "I see," responded Morgana. "Well, then..." Then Morgana screamed so aggresively she'd put Candice Clot or Alissa White-Gluz to shame. Her false chords were throbbing as she was changing techniques just to show what she has learnt herself. Guys stared with their mouths wide open, Percival's chin also loked like if it should say goodbye to his face and hit the ground. Morgana endured one single scream for forty seconds and then she spoke in her tiny voice, hidden behind the conjuring smile: "I also do beatbox, rapping and clean singing." There was no denying Morgana is becoming a new  _Graveyard Angels'_ songstress.

* * *

 _"The abominable band_ Graveyard Angels  _are losing their angelic nature. Playing music our Lord detests they introduce a faggot ladyboy calling himself_ "The Vixen",  _who despises God's creation and changes himself into a blackhearted demon. Be careful your children won't come into contact with this infernal group of creatures who need Jesus in their lifes..."_ Morgana put the newspaper aside with laughter: "Did you read that shit, boys?"

"Yeah," replied Gwaine. "Don't mind 'em - they'll bitch all the time. We have to concentrate and focus on tonight's performance."

 

"I'm a little outside,

I'm gonna laugh when I'm buried alive!"

\- SlipKnoT (Sulfur)

* * *

The line in front of The New Batcave Club was incredible. Morgana was shaking nervosity as she was helping guys to bring all the instruments on stage - Merlin's keyboard, theremin and harpsichord, Arthur's guitars, Gwaine's drums and Percival's bass guitar and upright bass. The soundcheck was quite quick - everything worked well, so they let the gates of The New Batcave open. Crowd of goths, deathrockers, horrorpunkers and cybergoths flooded the club. Arthur came to his mic and spoke up: "Hey, darksiders. Welcome here and let me introduce our new singer - applause for  _The_ _Vixen!"_ Morgana's cheeks blushed as she saw the audience screaming "Vi-xen, Vi-xen" and obviously waiting for her to show what she can do. "Thanks, guys," said Morgana in her tiny voice. The audience started to buzz, but as soon as the boys began playing, Morgana grabbed the mic firmly and the saw within her throat started to cut the crowd so voratiously she was putting even her ideal Nero Bellum of Psyclon Nine to shame. The crowd went crazy, yet still everyone was marvelled with Vixen's effervescent performance and just wondered how come this little girl being so incredibly awesome.

„All of this hate  
And all of this pain,  
I’ll burn it all down!“  
\- Anastacia ft. Ben Moody (Everything Burns)


	3. III.

"Your skin like winter

I felt you shiver

I heard you whisper."

\- Motionless in White ft. Maria Brink (Contempress)

 

Morgana stopped by the bar and ordered a drink. She was enjoying her free time when she suddenly heard the creaky voice: "Wonderful performance, Vixen." Morgana turned around, her lips adorned with drops of sipped absinthe. She spotted a girl dressed like Viola Ielegems, her golden hair veiling her face in the frame of curtains around the gothic window. "Thank you, beauty," replied Morgana and - lead by sudden wave of lust for this unbeknownst lady she tenderly kissed the back of her hand. "I'm Morgana by the way." "Morgause," whispered the peri. Girls were having wonderful time, but Morgana boozed a bit more she was supposed to. She was out soon, forgetting last two hours of the night.

* * *

Morgana woke up. She was looking around herself confusedly, recognizing not a single thing around her. She heard the sound of the typewriter knocking in silence. Rising from the bed she wrapped a blanket around herself and went straight towards the sound. Morgause was sitting near the table and writing on an old typewriter. Morgana crawled to her and laid an ardent kiss on her shoulder. Morgause smiled and caught Morgana's hand resting on her other shoulder. "I hope I didn't wake you up. 'd you have some coffee?" "I would, thank you," replied Morgana with another kiss on Morgause's neck. Morgause kissed her cheek in repay and left for the kitchen. Morgana sat down to the typewriter and began to read.

* * *

_"She is the girl in the latex jeans,_

_She is the girl of my wet dreams."_

_\- Demented Are Go (Be Bop A Lula)_

_Rosie Jones was sitting in the_ Hex Girls _strip club. Enjoying her double bourbon she monitored the stage and felt like a kid in the confectioner's. She was watching the beauties dancing, teasing her and enchanting her lust. Finally her eyes rested upon the beauty who mesmerized her as soon as she caught a glimpse of her face. Rosie made her order._

_* * *_

_Rosie sat down into the comfortable chair and sipped her bourbon. She watched the scarlet veil with expectations. It shivered in the dim candlelight. When the pale hand in ebony fishnet appeared on the veil, Rosie gasped for breath._

_Vixen shook her head, her hair black as night's plutonian shore flooded her face. Vixen wore nothing but lingerie, pink boa, black latex chapsy and fishnet gloves. Rosie leaned back and enjoyed the sweet lap dance, Vixen swirming on her crotch. Rosie's sight examined the exact appearance of the beauty dancing on her lap. She etched every single detail into her memory - the egyptian shape of her eyes, the curve of her lips, the 11/16" flesh tunnels in her earlobes, the line of smaller flesh plugs adorning her ebony and crimson dreadlocks up to the top of her head, the two locks going through her tunnels... And then she leans herself forward and descends a kiss upon that beautiful, piercings paved lips._

_Rosie laid her hands on Vixen's knees and carefully caressed maiden's thighs. Vixen embraced Rosie, her hot breath was covering Rosie's neck with sweat. Rosie gingerly placed her palm on Vixen's pubis and the beauty long kissed her ear. "Harriet," she whispered, "my name is Harriet."_

_That night Rosie Jones shagged Harriet Chambers for the first time._

_"She'll never cover up what we did with her dress,_

_She said 'kiss me...'"_

_\- Marilyn Manson (Heart-Shaped Glasses (When The Heart Guides The Hand)_


	4. IV.

"I felt a chilling breath upon me

She softly whispered into my ear."

\- Dream Theater (Forsaken)

Morgana jerked as Morgause's kiss landed on her shoulder. The blonde put the cup of coffee on the table and sat down on Morgana's lap, biting on brunette's lower lip. Morgana complied, her hands resting on Morgause's hips in tights shorts.

Morgana shook her head: "We'd have to stop this," she whispered, hungrily kissing Morgause's cheek and crawling over her neck. Her nostrils spread as she was inhaling the divine scent of Morgause's sublime golden hair. Her heart was beating faster as it was filling itself with hankering for Morgause's lips, her collarbones, her naked shoulders...

"How so?" asked Morgause, her fingers slipping over Morgana's delicate skin, her lips attacking Morgana wherever she was able to reach.

Morgana wrapped her lips around Morgause's auricle and buried her nose into Goldilock's mane, bathing in the rare aroma of supreme gold which kept mesmerizing her. "They will hate you for being with me," she whispered.

"So be it," replied Morgause, her lips slowly taking over the battlefield of Morgana's face. Morgana pouted. Morgause pressed her lips against hers with a big smack. Haters can go fuck themselves, she thought. "Kiss me," she breathed into Morgana's ear. "Kiss me until I find creative writing on your lips."

"I've got your kiss

Still burning on my lips,

The touch of my fingertips

Is love so deep inside of me, baby."

\- The Cult (Painted On My Heart)


End file.
